SMS Nista
by asaiasai
Summary: TIT NIT TIT NIT, bunyi SMS berbunyi.. tanda kematian Sasuke telah dekat. Sasusai, OOC, Crackfic, Yaoi. JANGAN BUNUH SAIA!


_Seperti permintaan Afuri Kurage-san, saia bikinin nih tentang Sai. Tapi ceritanya ngacoo gapapa yakh. Lagi-lagi ceritanya BASED ON TRUE STORY, wkwk kali ini 70% sama! _

_Cerita ini ada unsur yaoi, lebay tingkat tinggi, iklan ga jelas, alay kelas kakap, OOC dan Bashing._

_Punya siapa?? Punya Masashi kishimoto wkwk, saia Cuma author gaje numpang minjem karyanya. _

_---_

"Demi apa lu udah putus ama Sasuke??" Tanya Naruto pada Sai yang lagi ngerjain soal Matematika. Sementara Naruto lagi sibuk ama Blackberry barunya.

"Iyep." Jawab Sai datar sambil terus menyelesaikan soal-soal Logaritma.

"Kenapa?? Kayaknya kemaren langgeng-langgeng ajah!". Naruto menaruh Blackberry-nya, sekarang giliran hape esia Sai yang dimainin ama dia.

"Gua mau fokus ama pelajaran dulu, pacaran ntar ajah!" Jyaah, Sai sok pinter amat sih? Bikin Naruto tambah gedeg ama temennya satu ini.

"Ih.. sok banget deh lu. Terus Sasukenya mau aja gitu?"

"Pertamanya sih dia cengo', tapi dengan gaya sok ganteng dia heeh aja. Katanya sih dia juga takut ama bokapnya kalo ketauan pacaran." Jelas Sai sembari menutup buku Matematikanya. Kemudian dia mengambil buku Fisikanya.

"Kan sayang, lu berdua cocok kok!" Ujar Naruto. Jari jemarinya masih terus mencari fitur-fitur menarik dari hape Sai itu. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan suatu hal yang menarik di hape Sai.

NOMOR HAPE SASUKE

Iseng-iseng ajah si Naruto buka fitur 'Message'. Langsung deh diketik sebuah SMS untuk mantan pacar Sai itu.

"Lu ngapain sih liat-liat hape orang?" Tanya Sai sambil meregangkan tangannya, kelelahan mengerjakan soal rupanya.

"Nggak kok.." Kibul Naruto, tapi Sai menyadari kejanggalan dan niat licik Naruto.

"Lu ngapain sih!" Dengan paksa Sai menyabet hapenya dari tangan laknat Naruto, dan tampak di layar tulisan 'Message delivered to Saskay Honey'. "Lu ngirim apaan ke Sasuke?!" Teriak Sai, hancur sudah ekspresi datarnya.

"Gua Cuma ngirim 'Saskay! Tanggung jawab kamu! Aku hamil 4 bulan!'" Jelas Naruto sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas. Sai mangap lebar banget, dia udah pengen ngegetok Naruto pake Hapenya.

"Sarap lu! Nggak tau lu bokapnya Sasuke ngeri banget!" Sai ngomongin si Fugaku aja bergidik.

"Ha? Kan yang pegang hape Sasuke, ga bakal ketahuan lah."

"Bokapnya tuh kolot banget! Hapenya Sasuke dipegang ama dia! kalo dia ampe baca.. Kiamat buat gua." Naruto ikut-ikutan kaget, dia mikir.. pantesan aja Sasuke nyari pacar cowok.. kalo cewek udah perkedel kali dia.

"Tapi kan lu namanya 'Sai', cowok gitu. Bokapnya pasti nganggep Cuma lelucon gaje ajah!" Hibur Naruto.

"Contact Name gw di hape Sasuke itu 'Saiank'!" Pukulan telak lagi bagi Naruto, dia bener-bener ga tau kalau perbuatannya ini bakal membawa petaka.

"Maap deh Sai, sori yah.." Hibur Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Sai yang lagi terpuruk. Tapi tiba-tiba si Naruto melihat tumpukan soal yang tadi dikerjakan Sai. "Ih udah selesai! Makasih ya udah ngerjain Peer gua!" Dasar ga bisa baca suasana, kegirangan dia malah bikin urat sabar Sai mental.

"NARUTO~!!!!"

---

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke lagi demen-demennya nonton Drama korea, apalagi yang BBF itu loh.. tontonan wajib deh buat dia. Nah sekarang lagi jam tayangnya, Sasuke udah stand-by depan TV, lengkap dengan snack-snack lezat di pangkuannya.

"Aseek udah mulai! Bang Itachi! Goo Jyun Pyo udah mau nongol! Buruan mandinya!" Teriak Sasuke ke arah lantai 2, rupanya penggemar drama Korea itu bukan dia saja. Itachi juga suka.

"Bentar Sas! Aku mandi dulu biar ntar keliatan cakep depan dia!" Sasuke langsung pasang muka ilfil. Orang cuman nonton di TV aja, pake beres-beres badan dulu.

"Yes! Gimana ya episode kali ini??" Sasuke melanjutkan keasyikannya sambil terus melahap makanan-makanannya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau akan ada bahaya yang menghampirinya setelah itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Orang Tua terbanting, tapi karena Sasuke lagi fokus nonton jadi dia ga peduli. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang penuh tekanan, tetep ga bikin Sasuke nengok.

"Sasuke…" Barulah ketika namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menengok. Tapi sudah terlambat, kerahnya tiba-tiba ditarik. Badannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dan..

PLAK! PLAK!

"Aww! Babe kenapa sih?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang kena tampar bolak-balik Fugaku. Ya iyalah, secara lu lagi nonton TV tiba-tiba diangkat trus ditampar bolak-balik ama bokap lu.

"Kamu seenaknya aja ngehamilin anak orang!" Teriak Fugaku. Sambil ngegoncang-goncangin badan Sasuke. Terakhir, dia dilempar ke sofa.

"Hamil? Aku ga per.." Bantah Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong! Kamu ngehamilin seseorang bernama 'Saiank' kan?!" Sasuke terkejut, dalam hati dia udah pengen ngekutuk Sai.

"Ga kok! Pokoknya aku bahkan ga pernah nyentuh dia!" Sanggah Sasuke. "Meskipun pengen juga sih." Bisik Sasuke. Tapi dasar orang lagi geram, pendengarannya jadi jernih banget.

"Apa?! Dasar anak ga tau diuntung! MULAI SEKARANG KAMU GA BOLEH NONTON BBF LAGI!" Larang Fugaku, keluar sudah ultimatum mematikan bagi Sasuke. Gimana dia bisa idup kalo sehari aja ga liat mukanya Kim Bum??

"Tapi be~!" Mohon Sasuke.

"Ga! Pokoknya ga boleh!" Ancam Fugaku, dia langsung mengangkat TV ruangan itu dan.. DIBANTING! Sasuke cengo', dia syok. Fugaku pun pergi meninggalkan anaknya meratapi TV rumah yang hancur itu.

"Sasuke! Kok TV-nya kamu banting?!" Tiba-tiba muncul Itachi dari Lantai 2, badannya sudah kinclong bak Inul Daratista. "Aku kan mau liat Lee Min Hoo!"

"Tadi dibanting babe kak.." Jawab Sasuke nangis.

"Ga mungkin! Orang babe juga mau ngeliat Kim Hyuun Joong! Pasti kamu!" Tiba-tiba dengan laknatnya Itachi langsung nendangin Sasuke yang lagi berduka. Sasuke yang terpuruk pun mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi, tapi wajahnya tetap datar… cuman pikirannya ngilang.

"Gimana tuh Nar! Lu liat sendiri kan Sasuke babak belur begono!" Bisik Sai dari balik pintu pagar rumah Uchiha.

"Iya iya.. nih gua udah pesen TV baru ama DVD original BBF." Ciat, punya duit nyolong darimana tuh Naruto?

"Bukan itu maksud gua!" Bentak Sai sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Ha? jadi maksud lu?" Tanya suara mengerikan dari sisi lain pagar Uchiha.

"Maksud gua gimana kalau gua dibantai?!". Sai tidak menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang sudah berubah pucat, dengan gemetaran dia menunjuk ke arah belakang Sai. "Apa sih tunjuk-tunjuk?!" Sai memutar balik..

"Saiank-ku! CARI MATEK YA?!" Sai ternganga melihat Sasuke yang udah berdiri di belakangnya. Udah ga ada jalan keluar nih..

"Naruto! Help me!" Sai mencoba meminta bantuan Naruto, tapi apa daya temannya itu sudah dihajar duluan oleh Uchiha yang satu lagi, Itachi.

"Gua bercanda kok Sas.. suer! Lagian yang nulis Naruto kok.." Jelas Sai terbata-bata.

"Jangan BOKIS lu!!!"

Turut berduka cita bagi Sai dan temannya yang bodoh..

_Fin, review plz!_

_Ngegantung?! Iyalah.. secara emang sampe sekarang author masih berantem ama yang bersangkutan.. (lah kok jadi ngaku?!) wkwk, ketauan deh author yang jadi si pengirim SMS laknat itu. Kalo yang bersangkutan ngebaca ini panpik, jangan hancurkan saia yakh.. terutama untuk bapak yang saia samarkan menjadi Fugaku, suer saia udah ngirim SMS 'minta maaf'. tolong maafin saia ya.. kan udah mau ramadhan.. *digampar*_


End file.
